Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, The Origins of Mac
by Diran Jiru
Summary: This is kind of a joke, honestly. If you've heard of Lafave Bros, their character, Mac, on Oblivion has become an icon to the guys. And I felt like writing a story on the unexplained reason on Oblivion why you start in prison. So... here we go.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The wolf's blood splattered on the ground, at the armoured Orc's steel sword slashed across it's back, The black furred wolf hitting the ground, whining in pain.

The Orc walked to the wolf, and flipped his sword to hold it back words. He knelt down to the wolf, and held it still, bringing his bloodied sword up. His white eyes gazed at the tip of his sword sink into body of the wolf, hearing it's last pained whine, as it then closed it's eyes, falling limp.

The Orc pulled his sword out of the wolf's body, and put the bloody piece of steel in it's sheath. He fixed his black pony-tail, placing it to the back of his head, picked the wolf up and huffed it over his shoulder, and then another wolf that was behind him, carrying it by his hip.

"This should make a good dinner." The Orc said to himself, as he then carried it through the woods, to come to what looked like a fort of sorts. The walls were made of large logs that were sharped at the top, and he could see some Orc brethren standing guard by the entrance.

"Krazak! You've returned!" The male Orc with dreadlock hair said, waving his hand to him

Krazak motioned his head forward, smiling. "And I've returned with dinner." Krazak added, showing the two wolves he carried.

"Come in. The young are starting to get hungry." The male Orc said, as he then opened the large log door for Krazak, Krazak walking in to see the inside of his home. His tribe. A large bonfire in the middle, made of large logs that was shaped like a pyramid. He could see child Orcs running around it, as some simply sat next to the fire to stay warm.

Krazak walked to the fire, as he then whistled, to catch all the children's attention. "Father Krazak!" They called in excitement crowding around him. "Did you bring us dinner!?"

Krazak showed the two wolves he carried. "You're looking at them? It'll take time for us to cook it. In the meantime, I'll tell you all a story while we wait."

The children cheered in excitement to hear another of Krazak's many stories. He was known in the tribe to me an Orc of many talents. A jack of all trades. An Idol to the children. He sat down in front of the bonfire, as two other Orcs came to him and took the wolves, Krazak thanking them. He then turned to the children and leaned to them. "How about I tell you the meaning of my name and how I earned it?" He suggested.

Considering they were only child Orcs, they didn't speak their own language perfectly, nor did they know what his name meant. But they were all very eager to learn more about him. "It all started when I was 12 years old. My father, Khazun Dulg, look at him and said," Krazak pointed his finger forward, mimicking his father's movement at that moment. "Son, it's time for to earn your name. We will travel to Raven Rock, and you will climb The Red Mountain. As you will earn your name, Krazak Dulg, Mountain Climber." Krazak said, though to the English language, it didn't translate the same way.

"We travelled to Raven Rock, occasionally coming across some danger. Bandits, ash monsters, those sorts. But when we made it to the edge of the mountain, we stopped, and my father gave me my first weapon. A small sword. Not a dagger, a small sword, made of pure steel. He handed it to me-"

"Umm, where's that sword now?" A little Orc girl interrupted.

"It's broken. I left it with my father's grave." Krazak answered. "He handed it to me, and said, 'Go son. Earn you name. And return with you head held high.' The travel up that mountain was a difficult one indeed. Hills so steep, and it got hotter as I climbed higher. I eventually made it to the very top, and I fell on my knees, feeling accomplished, like I really did earn my name. And the view... I'll never forget the view of the ocean, and all of Raven Rock." Krazak said, with a smile on his face, and his eyes looked up, remembering when he did see that beautiful scenery.

"But my legs were killing me, and what was worse was I had to make my way back down. I nearly fell all the way down, but I did as my father told me." He then leaned to the kids again, looking at them all. "I kept my head held high, as I saw that proud look on my father. And from that day forward, I was known as, Krazak Dulg."

The children cheered in happiness. "Tell us another! Tell us another!"

Krazak laughed, as he stretched his arms. "Alright. I've been on many, so I'll need to think of one." He said, with a small smile.

"Krazak! A bunch of Huskir's dogs want a word with you!" An Orc called out from the gate.

Krazak looked back at the gate, the kids looking as well. He sighed and stood up. "I'll be back." He said to the kids.

"Are they gonna hurt us?" A child asked nervously.

"If they do, hide the houses. I'll deal with them." Krazak said. They were familiar with people attacking their home. Not for raiding or any of the sort, just because they were Orcs. "Untrusting" as they were called.

Krazak walked to the gate, to find three guards from the city of Senchal. Men in full suits of armour. "What do you want?" Krazak asked, in an intimidating tone.

One of the guards leaned his head to the side, to see the Orc children sitting by the bonfire. He had no reaction, but a small grin. "Children sitting by a bonfire. I thought I smelt bacon."

The two other laughed with him, Krazak giving an angered look. "Give me a good reason I could force you to swallow your own teeth."

"I'd love to see you try, pig." The guard said, standing closer to his face, and spat on him.

Krazak was ready to make this guard regret his actions, but he had to be an example to the children. He was known for being a great fighter, but he had to show wisdom. "What do you want?" He repeated himself.

"King Huskir asks of a job from so-called 'Brave Orc' Krazak. A giant has been spotted and is believed to be carrying an imperial child with him. He requests of you to find this giant, slay it and return the child to whomever he belonged to." The guard explained.

"What? Can't handle it yourselves?" Krazak said, figuring they wouldn't want the help of an Orc, knowing their political stances.

"This giant isn't like the rest. It's smarter, faster, stronger. And you hopefully overpower one of those talents." The guard said, insulting him again.

"Keep those insults coming. It'll only make me want to accept the request even less." Krazak said, then turning around. "I'll accept it when I'm given respect."

"King Huskir is offering anything you desire as a reward. As long as you get this job done." The guard spoke up.

Krazak turned to him, now finding this job tempting. "Anything?" Krazak asked, wanted to clarify.

The guard nodded. "As long as it isn't illegal." The guard added.

Krazak looked at the children, seeing their worried expression, while some wore angry expressions. He turned his head back to the guards. "Consider it done. I'll deliver the boy personally."

"Good." The guard said. They then all turned and walked off, until he stopped and looked at Krazak. "Try not to hurt the child, if you mind. He's an imperial child. Wouldn't want you to hurt the poor boy on pur-"

The guard then took a rock right dead center to his forehead, looking to see one of the children standing next to Krazak. "Go! We've had enough of you!" He yelled.

The guard scoffed at the kid. "Teach your child manners."

"You haven't a great example yourself." Krazak talked back. He then looked at the child. "Go back to the bonfire." He ordered the child, the child nodding and walked away. Krazak then looked at the guards one last time, before the gate closed between them.

Krazak walked back to the bonfire, sitting down and crossing his legs. "Sorry, children. It's a request from the king. I'll have to head out soon."

"Father Krazak? Why are they so mean to us? What did we do to them?" One of the children asked him.

Krazak looked at the child, seeing his mixed expression of sad and confused. "It's just how they are. But know that not all people are like that, child. There are many that accept our race, along with others."

The child looked at the bonfire. "Really? I thought everybody hated us."

Krazak shook his head. "Some people just hate others for reasons we don't understand. Perhaps he had a bad first impression with Orcs as a child." Krazak explained, in a way that the children would understand. "But don't be like those people. Hate the person for what they did, not what they are." Krazak added, to give them another piece of his wisdom.

The children looked at each other, actually understanding what he said. They then nodded. "Yes, Father Krazak."

Krazak smiled, seeing that they listened to him and understood what he said. It made him proud to know that they actually listen to him. He was a father figure to them after all.

Dinner was served after some time, each child being fed a large piece of cooked wolf meat. They also had fruits on the side, some of the kids being fussy and not eating it. Krazak had some too, since he was hungry himself, and he had that giant to hunt later on. But raised the question for him. What did this giant want with the boy? Or was it just mindlessly taking him there? Either way, it was his job to find this child and bring him back safely. After he finished eating, he made sure the children were all tucked in bed and brought to sleep.

And with that done, he grabbed his sword and shield, and went off, to find this giant. The guards forgot to tell him where this giant was located, so he was on his own in terms of finding it. But he could handle it. He hunts, so he knows how to track a beast. "Good luck, Krazak." One of the guarding Orcs called out to him.

Krazak raised his fist up, showing he was ready for this. It was night time, so hunting would be harder, but striking a giant at night would be wiser, rather than waiting until it is wide awake in the morning. One thing he did figure out on his own was that the giant had to had been near the city of Senchal. The child must have ran off while the giant was out, and got nabbed them. With that sense of direction in his mind, he looked around the fields of Senchal, walking along the grass fields.

He would then stop to the sound of his boot making a squishing noise, as he looked down to see a dung pile underneath his foot. He had a disgusted look, but he inspected it closer, to realize this wasn't any sort of animal dung. "Giant dung." He then saw some footprints made along the grass, it's weight leaving marks on the ground. He had a lead, now he just had to follow it.

He followed the giant prints that were left on the ground, to find a cave with a torch that lost it's ember by the entrance. It was dark in there, but he could see light coming from inside, knowing it was light from a fire. He decided to go for the stealthy approach and walked low and quietly, seeing markings and furs everywhere. Some bear, some wolf. Not a lot of variety with this giant.

He stopped himself, to hear the loud and deep breathing of the giant. Hiding behind a wooden beam, he peaked his head, to find the giant resting, and a cage covered in furs, to cover whatever was inside. Seeing the giant was asleep, now was the time to strike it. He slowly unsheathed his sword, as his quiet steps grew closer to the giant.

"Hmm!?" The giant made in suspicion. It then sniffed the air, to turn and look at Krazak, and stood up. It roared at him and swung it's large fist at him, Krazak ducking to avoid the punch. Krazak slashed at it's knees, but the giant barely even flinched. The giant grabbed Krazak and threw him across the room, slamming him back again the cage.

Krazak got back up and held his shield up, as he watched another fist come to him. He ducked against and slashed his sword right to his face, leaving a deep cut across it's face.

The giant made a pained grunt, as back handed Krazak, but Krazak blocked the punch, and pushed it back. The giant rushed to Krazak, Krazak dodge rolling out of the way. The giant then crashed into the cage, as he destroyed it, and it all came crumbling down. Krazak stood his ground, waiting for the giant to get back up.

Just then, out of the rubble and furs of the cage, a boy ran out and hid behind Krazak. Krazak saw the form of this boy's head, it being thin, almost in human, with the redness around his eyes. But his attention was drawn to the giant, as it got back up and ran to him again. "Get back, boy!" Krazak ordered the child, but he stayed behind him.

The giant kept running to Krazak, Krazak then uppercutting the giant with his shield. He then stabbed both knees of the giant, making it fall to it's knees. Krazak then grabbed it's head and spun it's head to the side, a loud crack of it's neck being heard. The giant fell to the ground, lifeless.

Krazak stood still to catch his breath, and looked back at the boy, looking at his deformed head. Krazak had never seen anything like this before. He kneeled to the boy, seeing he had a red mark on his arm, thinking he was dragged by the arm by the giant. "Are you alright? Where do you live?"

The boy blinked, just staring at Krazak with a blank expression. Krazak figured that this boy must have been raised by this giant, or he just didn't learn speech yet. Either way, his job was done, and he had to bring him back. He picked the boy up and placed him on his shoulder. "I'll take you home kid." He said, as he then went out the cave, and walked back to Senchal.

He brought the boy to the king, and informed that the giant has been slain. And he brought back the boy, only to find out that the king had never seen this boy before in the city. So, Krazak was left with one option. To take him in the tribe. The others might not agree with it, but he wasn't going to leave this boy behind.

His reward was whatever he wanted, and he requested of him to send months worth of food and supplies. At least to keep them going for months, or years if they were smart. They left King Huskir's castle, Krazak being left with the boy. "Mac." The boy spoke up. Krazak looked at him, as then the boy pointed at himself. "M...Mac."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"An imperial child in our tribe, Krazak?" One of the adult Orcs questioned Krazak, his hands on the table with a map of Pelletine.

"I wasn't going to leave the boy on his own, Abzag." Krazak pointed out. "He can barely even speak. How is he going to survive without somebody watching over him?"

"There most likely an orphanage in Pelletine somewhere that'll take this child. It would be best if we brought him there. An Orc doesn't belong in Imperial walls, so why should an Imperial belong in Orc walls?" Abzag pointed out.

"This child could learn our ways, and if his parents do come to take him back, he can tell everybody that we're not as bad as we seem. This child could change the way Orcs are looked upon in Pelletine. Our tribe." Krazak explained. "We're keeping the child."

Abzag sighed. "Fine. But if we ever hear that somebody wants the child back, we take that opportunity, you got that? He would be happier with his own race."

Krazak nodded. "If we have to." He said, then turning to the exit of the tent. "I'm going to check on Mac."

"Mac?" Abzag asked.

"The child. That's his name." Krazak explained, as he then walked out of the tent, pushing the fur curtains out of the way. He just didn't understand why they were so against it. Sure, they didn't get along with Imperials, but he was only a child.

Krazak saw one of the Orc children playing with Mac's head by the unburning bonfire, feeling the flattened sides of it, as Mac just sat there with a blank expression. The child Orc ran her fingers all his hair as well, seeing it was rather long for a child's hair.

Krazak was thinking that Mac was already getting along with the kids. This was good. He hoped that he would get along with them. He walked to Mac and the Orc child, kneeling next to them. "I see you're getting along with Mac."

The Orc child, it being a female Orc nodded. "Yes. He has a funny shaped head. Do you think the giant made his head that way?"

"Hey. You don't make fun of somebody just by the way they look." Krazak pointed out. "You'll just be like the rest of those imperials."

The child then looked at Mac, and patted his head. "You're right, Father Krazak. I'm sorry Mac. I didn't mean to say that." She said, Mac giving no response.

Krazak found that it was strange Mac barely talked. The only word he only heard him say was his own name, and nothing else ever came out of his mouth. He wondered if the giant he was with damaged his voice, or he was just born this way. Krazak sat in front of Mac. "How old are you, Mac?"

Mac looked at his hands, as he had all his fingers out, and brought down three of them, his left pinkie, ring and middle finger. He then showed his hands, counting his fingers to seven.

"Hey, I'm seven years old too." The orc child said cheerfully. She then placed her fingers with Mac's hand, her five fingers on her left hand going on his right. Mac then brought his fingers around the Orc's hand. The Orc blushed a bit and moved her hand away, holding her own.

Krazak smiled, as he then gently rubbed Mac's head. "Hey, how about we take a look around Senchal and see if anybody recognizes you?" Krazak suggested.

Mac stared at him blankly for a moment, and then nodded. He stood up and stood close to Krazak. The Orc girl then patted Mac's shoulder, having a smile on her face. "I hope you find your mommy and daddy." She said cheerfully. She then walked to her tent, to let the two do what they were going to.

Krazak looked at Mac. "Alright. Let's see if we can reunite you with your family." Krazak said, leading him out of the place, after he grabbed his steel sword. The travel to Senchal wasn't long, since they were close to the town.

Krazak noticed throughout the short walk, Mac was very observant of his surroundings, always looking at every direction. He guessed he was curious about the outdoors. And Krazak didn't blame him. Nirn was a strange world. And with other plans of existence like Sovengarde and Oblivion being told in the books, Mac had a lot to learn about this place. Perhaps he could tell him about them one day. But for now, he was focused on figuring out who his parents were. Or where they could be.

They arrived to the city of Senchal, about to head in, until stopped by some guards. Krazak groaned, not wanting to have to deal with more of this non-sense.

"It's not everyday you come across an Orc bringing an Imperial child with him." A guard said, with another next to him, them being the entrance guards.

Mac hugged Krazak's leg, giving a bit of a threatening look to the guards.

"Leave us alone. I'm just trying to find out if his parents are in this town." Krazak explained.

The guard looked at Mac, seeing the threatening expression he was giving. "What the hell happened to his head?" One asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Krazak answered.

Normally, the guards were planning to give Krazak trouble, but seeing that the child didn't look like he was in any condition to watch something like this, they decided to stand down. Plus, he remembered that he was the one that saved Mac in the first place. This time, he was going to let him go. "I'm sorry. I just thought you were coming in looking for trouble."

"Because I'm an Orc?" Krazak suspected.

"We're not used to friendly kinds of Orcs. In fact we've never seen any." The guard then bowed slightly. "I apologize."

Krazak was honestly surprised to see that they weren't just trying to start something with him. Not that he was complaining. He just hoped this would change any sort of future encounters with the others in his tribe. The last thing he'd want is his whole tribe to cause trouble or get in trouble. He looked at the other guard, seeing he was bowing too. "Thank you." Krazak said. "At least some of you choose to not judge a book by it's cover." He said, as he walked past them, Mac following.

The guards looked back to them, both staring at Mac's deformed head. "What do you think happened to that boy's head?"

"I heard he was found in a giant's den. I guess it must have been the giant that did it. And to think he's still alive. I hope that poor boy isn't in pain." The guard said, feeling sympathy for Mac.

Throughout the whole day, they talked to every person they could, wondering if they would recognize or know Mac. But no matter who, nobody knew who Mac was. And many pointed out the shape of his head, and questioned why it was so. Krazak didn't have an answer, so the people were always left to the imagination. While others simply didn't bring it up, knowing that it would be bad to say something like that in front of Mac.

They spoke to everybody in Senchal, and not one knew him. They decided to take a break and sat down by a cart filled with cabbages, sitting on a stone step. Krazak patted Mac's back. "Don't worry, Mac. We'll find your parents someday. Maybe they're in the other towns of Pelletine." Krazak said, hoping to cheer him up. Mac looked at him and blinked, giving that same blank stare.

Krazak rubbed Mac's back. "Stay here. I'll get us something to eat." Krazak said, as he stood up and walked off to find any inns. He then felt his leg being hugged, seeing Mac was staying by his side with his arms wrapped around his leg. "Mac. I said stay there. I'll be gone for a minute, I promise." Krazak promised.

Mac let go of him, though Krazak could feel Mac didn't want to be left alone. Mac sat down back where they were before, and waited for Krazak to return.

Krazak honestly felt bad for leaving Mac alone, but he was only going to be gone for a moment. He went to an inn, seeing there was very few people inside. One looked like a mercenary of sorts, with the steel armour and horned helmet he had, and the other three looked like simple townspeople.

Krazak went to the innkeeper, going to order something sweet. He bet Mac would like it, and it's been a while since Krazak had something like that.

"Welcome. How may I help you?" The female Nord innkeeper asked.

Krazak eyed what was on display for food they had, and spotted cherry pies. The dark red inside, covered by the outer layer of the pie. "I'll take two pieces of cherry pie to go." He answered.

"Very well. I'll get them for you in a moment." She said, walking off to the door that was behind her.

Krazak looked at the three townspeople behind him, listening in to their conversation.

"Why do you think they'd want to come here?" The brown haired Nord asked.

"Apparently their on the hunt for some boy. Why would they want to bother him? What could he have done?" The Imperial with black hair asked.

"I just feel sorry for the poor thing. Having some dangerous cult chase him. I just wish for the best for him." The Nord said.

This wasn't good. If they were talking about Mac, than that meant he was in great danger as of now. Of all the people, why Mac? He was just a child. Krazak had to check on him, just to be sure. He saw behind the three townspeople was a window. He walked to it and peaked out of a window, to see Mac was still where he was, sitting by his lonesome. Krazak sighed in relief, and saw the innkeeper was coming back, with the two pieces of pies.

He walked back to the innkeeper and payed for the two pieces of pie, 7 septims each. He then hurriedly walked back to Mac, seeing he was still staying put. Krazak was never so worried over something like he was for Mac. It was as if he was his own child. The thought of it made him feel fuzzy, but he knew it wouldn't be for long.

Mac looked at Krazak as he arrived. Krazak sat next to him, and handed him the piece of pie that was in a small plastic box. Mac looked at the box, as he figured out he was to open it, and saw what was inside, putting the lid to the side. "It's cherry pie. I hope you like it."

Mac looked at Krazak for a moment, and then looked at the piece. He saw it came with a plastic fork inside, Mac holding it and taking a small of piece of the pie and placing it in his small mouth. Mac's expression changed from a blank stare to a small smile, as he began to eat bigger pieces of it.

Krazak smiled, seeing that Mac liked it. Krazak took a piece of his pie and started eating his pie too. These were moments Krazak loved. Moments of silence. Where he would just be left alone and be able to relax. Sure, he had a lot of that in the tribe, but he always had the children screaming or running around. They were always having fun, of course, but this was silence he favoured most.

After they finished their pieces of pie, Krazak would hear Mac burp. He looked at him and laughed. "When you grow older, you'll let out even bigger ones." Krazak said, patting his back, Mac then letting out a bigger one. Krazak laughed even more. "I stand corrected."

Mac smiled, looking at Krazak. His expression then disappeared, when his head snapped forward, looking at somebody watching them. Two, in fact, wearing dark red robes with their hoods on. Mac pointed at them, as Krazak looked where he was pointing, to see what he saw.

Krazak's eyebrows furrowed, knowing that these guys were bad news. He stood up, holding Mac's hand. "Come on. We're getting out of here."

Mac kept his eyes on them, feeling scared of how they were looking at him, and then looked forward, following along Krazak. They quickly made their way to the entrance, Krazak stopping to see there was three of the waiting by the entrance, with the two guards on the ground, blood on their armour. "Mac. Stay behind me." Krazak said, his hand on the hilt of his steel sword, ready to draw it.

One of these mysterious people walked forward, their dark elven red eyes stared at him. "We're only going to ask you once, Orc. Hand the boy over." She demanded.

"What do you want with Mac?" Krazak asked in a demanding tone.

"Our business with the boy is none of your concern. And we're offering you a chance to walk away unharmed, Orc. Consider our offer. You do not want this fight."

Krazak looked at Mac, seeing his threatening gaze towards these people. Krazak looked at them and drew his sword. "Not a chance. Mac's staying with me." He said, normally going to bang his shield to signify combat, but he left it back with the tribe.

The dark elf scoffed at Krazak. "Very well. We'll try to not make your ash fly with the wind." She said, then drawing an iron dagger, as then other two did as well, though they had different kinds, one an elven and the other an orcish dagger. He then heard more draw behind him, the other two that they saw before drawing close.

Mac brought his fists up, as if he was going to fight too.

"Only five? Not a problem." Krazak taunted.

One of the robed ones ran with the dagger held up, coming to stab Krazak. Krazak easily kicked his gut and slashed the person's neck, then kicked his body away.

One shot a fireball, but he moved out of the way, avoiding it.

The two ran at him from behind, and Krazak turned to them and cut one right in the neck, but the other ducked. He was about to go to cut Krazak's chest, though it would be no good again his Orcish armour, Mac gave the person a hard uppercut, knocking him to the ground.

Krazak didn't expect Mac to fight back, but he did, and he could pack a punch. Krazak turned back to the last two that stood by the entrance. The dark elven woman charged lightning around her hand, Krazak throwing his sword at her. It nailed her right on her shoulder, but she had enough time to shoot her lightning, but it did very little again his armour, but it did hurt Krazak, Krazak stumbling back.

The last stranger was looking at them, though trembling in fear. He turned around and ran. "I'm getting out of here!" He screamed.

Krazak ran after to him, grabbing the sword off the elven woman's shoulder.

Mac sprinted for the man, as he latched onto him and punched him on the back of his head. The man then fell to the ground, trying to get Mac to stop, feeling his fists collide with his own face.

"Mac! Stand down!" Krazak shouted, catching up to them.

Mac looked back at Krazak, then standing up and letting Krazak do the talking. He stood next to the man, with his fists clentched.

Krazak walked to the man and stomped his foot against his chest. "Who the hell are you people!? And what do you want with Mac!?"

"I won't tell you anything! All you can do is kill me!" The man said, refusing to talk.

"A corpse can't talk, but I'm more than obliged to kill you." Krazak threatened, aiming his bloodied sword to his neck.

The man looked at Mac, seeing the angry look he was giving. "There will come the day you will be among us, Mac! You will serve our master's side! You will become one of us!" He shouted, as he brought his hand up, fire charging. "FOR LORD DAGON!" He shouted, as he burst into flames and screamed in burning agony.

Krazak moved his foot away as fast as he could, watching as this man set himself ablaze. So many things happened, but he could connect them all to one thing. The Mythic Dawn.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

This is an official request from his highness, Urial Septim VII.

Krazak of Pelletine, I ask of you to bring the child that goes by the name, Mac, to me immediately. His arrival means the safety of the Cyrodil, and all of Planet Nirn.

It is known that I have no control over my dreams, and I have seen one, where Mac is escorted to me by your hand, on this very day, however, you all fall to the hands of the Mythic Dawn. I will send some of my personal body guards to help with escorting Mac to me.

It would mean you will become a great hero, for bringing him to me. In return, I shall reward you with anything you desire. Riches, resources, you request it, I will give it.

The fate of the world depends on you and Mac.

~Urial Septim VII

The white haired man signed the paper, placing his quill in the inkwell. He gently blew on the paper to let it dry for a moment, and then rolled it up, and placed the seal of a dragon on the paper. He then turned to an imperial with tough looking steel armour, and handed it to him. "I'm entrusting you with this important message. Travel to Pelletine, deliver this to the Orc known as Krazak."

The Imperial nodded, as he took the message, holding it firmly. "Yes sir. I will make sure it reaches him even if it means my life."

Back at the Orc tribe, Krazak was sharpening his steel sword, putting it against the grindstone, watching the sparks fly off of it. He stopped the grindstone and looked at the blade, seeing it has been sharpened well. He blew on it and put it on the ground, finished with what he needed to do. He stood up and looked at all the kids playing with Mac.

From what Krazak told the kids, Mac was great with using his bare hands, how he knocked a man out with a single punch.

The kids held chopping boards and would place one down, for Mac to break. One child placed one down, and back up. "Alright, Mac! Give it a wallop!" He cheered, with his hands pumping.

Mac looked at everybody for a second, and then brought his fist up, and brought it down to the board, breaking right through the wood.

The kids cheered from his display of strength. "Here, now break this one!" A child said, placing another.

Krazak smiled, seeing Mac was getting along with all of them. It was as if he was one of them, an Orc. But of course, he is and always will be, an Imperial. Not that it was an issue.

Mac broke another, as he then looked at his hand, seeing he got a splinter. He had no reaction to it, he just stared at it. The Orc girl from before walked to him and gently held his hand. "Here, I'll get it for you." She said, placing her fingers on the wooden piece. Slowly, she then gently took it out, watching as it pulled on some of the skin of his knuckle.

"Hagh!" Mac hissed, though the pain was gone as soon as it came out.

The Orc girl looked at Mac, and gently patted his cheek. "You'll feel better. If you can break wood with your bare hands, this'll feel like nothing in a moment."

Mac looked at his hand again, and then clenched it, seeing a light blue light come out, and healed the small hole on his knuckle. His wound closed, and he looked at his knuckle again, seeing the wound was gone.

The kids all watched in awe, seeing him cast a healing spell. Krazak was amazed as well, to see a child even being able to cast one in the first place. While the spell was the most basic of healing, casting it at this age was pretty impressive.

"Wow. Even magic?" One of the children said in an amazed tone of voice.

Mac really was a mystery to Krazak. In fact, to everybody in the tribe. First, he's skilled in unarmed combat, then learns he can cast a healing spell. Krazak could only wonder what else was in store for this boy.

Just then Krazak heard the sounds of horses approaching the tribe, and turned his head to where he could hear it, thinking it was just more trouble. He sighed and stood up, knowing that it would probably have something to do with him. He walked to the gate and opened it, to see there was Imperials in steel armour, though Krazak recognized it. It was the armour of the Imperial legion.

"Are you the one known as Krazak?" One of the legionaries asked.

"That depends on who's asking." Krazak said, crossing his arms. He was then given a letter by the man, with a dragon crest on it. Whatever it was they wanted, it must have been really important, he realized. He opened the letter, and read through it, seeing Urial Septim VII himself wrote this, along with what his request was. He wanted Mac, though the was enough for Krazak to think it was for good reason, and he would offer anything he wanted. Krazak hummed for a moment, thinking about it. "And what if I say no?"

The legionaries looked at each other. "Then we'll have to take Mac by force."

Krazak looked back at Mac, thinking that taking him there, while he was making friends with the Orcs was a bit of a let down, but then again, he knew Urial Septim VII wasn't a liar, or a coward. He would never make any sort of lie just to get his hands on something. He didn't like it, but he didn't want to cause any unnecessary trouble. "Alright. I'll come along, but on one condition." Krazak said, having his index finger up. "Mac stays by my side." Krazak answered.

The legionary nodded. "Of course. Now please, make your packing quick. We have very little time. The Mythic Dawn are onto us."

Krazak turned to Mac. "Mac. We have to go. We're going to Cyrodil."

The kids immediately all started to 'aww' and beg for Mac to stay, but Krazak's mind was made up. They had to go now.

Krazak got his steel sword and shield, and hoped on a horse that was provided for them. A black horse. Mac stood by the horse, looking at the towering beast. He then looked at Krazak, seeing his hand. "Come on, I'll help you up."

"Mac! Wait!" The Orc girl called out, running to him, with a bag in her hand. She then handed it to Mac. "Before you go, I made you lunch. In case you get hungry." She said, telling what it was.

Krazak looked at the bag, seeing from the form it was, edges poking out and bumps of fruits sticking out, he could tell that this was made in a hurry. But Krazak wasn't going to judge her for it. It was nice of her to think of Mac. "Good thinking. You'll make a great mother in the future." Krazak commented, wanting to give her a positive thought, despite Mac leaving.

The Orc girl blushed and backed up, looking at Mac.

Krazak then looked at Mac, and patted his shoulder. "Say goodbye to everybody." He said, as Krazak waved to everybody, as did Mac, with a bit of hesitance. With that done, they were off, on their journey to Cyrodil.

They travelled a short distance, and Krazak made his horse move close to one of the legionaries. "So, where are we heading first to get to Cyrodil?"

We're going to reach Alabaster. It's the quickest and safest way to Cyrodil. However, when we reach it, we should expect ambushes. The Mythic Dawn are the tricky sorts." The legionary answered.

"I expect nothing less." Krazak commented.

"So, where did you find Mac? Why would an Orc want to take care of an Imperial child?" The legionary asked.

"I wasn't going to leave him behind with that giant." Krazak answered. "Plus, it was the right thing to do."

The legionary smiled, hearing his answer. "You know, Orcs aren't exactly looked at fondly, but you're good in my book. I'll make sure they never lay a finger on you or Mac."

"I know in Cyrodil, Orcs are accepted. But in Pelletine, not so much." Krazak said, looking down for a moment.

"Why not move your tribe to Cyrodil? It's way better there. People will welcome you with open arms." The legionary suggested.

"Moving would take too long. We'll wait until the kids grown up a little, when they can actually handle heavy lifting." Krazak answered.

"I see. Well, at least you stand your ground, despite all the backlash you receive, and I respect that."

From the kind words he was giving Krazak, despite them only meeting just now. Maybe moving to Cyrodil would be a good idea. After this was over, and when the kids grew up, it would be a great time to go there.

After a long travel, Krazak and the legionaries found themselves by the entrance of Alabaster. Using it as a land mark, they made their way around the town, and found themselves by the edge of Pelletine. They stopped in their tracks, the leader legionary turning to Krazak. "We've made it to Cyrodil. Now, we just have to make our way to The Imperial City. I know the roads like my own name, so I'll take point from then."

Krazak nodded, and then looked at Mac, seeing he had his eyes closed, leaning on Krazak's back, asleep. Krazak smiled, seeing he was at least resting easy.

"Mythic Dawn!" One of the legionaries called out, pointing forward.

Krazak and the others looked forward, seeing they charged forward, two carrying swords and another being barehanded, but had magic in his hands. They all drew their weapons.

Krazak shook Mac, to wake him up. "Mac, hang on tight. The Mythic Dawn are attacking." Krazak warned. Mac woke up and heard his warning, as he then wrapped his arms around Krazak's waist, holding on.

"For the empire!" One legionary shouted as a battle cry, running in and cutting one Mythic Dawn right across the face. Another did the same, however the Mythic Dawn moved out of the way and threw fire, but the legionary blocked the fire with his shield. Krazak came in and cut right through The Mythic Dawn member's head, leaving him as a headless corpse.

The member with both spells in hand shot a lightning bolt to a legionary, but hit the horse, killing it. The legionary fell to the ground. Just as he was about to get up, he turned around, seeing a bunch of foggy silhouettes. "It's an ambush!" He called out.

Then more members came running in, about 8 members, outnumbering the group. "Go on without us, Krazak!" The leader ordered.

"What if there are more in Cyrodil waiting for us!?" Krazak asked.

"The nearest city is Leyawiin! You will be safe in there! Lay low for sometime and then continue to move! GO!" The leader shouted, looking at the surrounding group around them.

Krazak looked around, see they were drawing closer. He looked back at The Captain. "I better see you again at the Imperial city!" He said, as he then rushed for the city, the horse galloping as fast as it could. He rammed right through two Mythic Dawn members, and kept going forward, not stopping for anything.

The legionaries all stood together, two still on their horses. "It's been an honor, sir." One said, his eyes darting between each Mythic Dawn drawing closer.

"Stay strong. We'll make it through." The leader said, as he raised his arm. "For the Empire!" He shouted, as the other two did as well. "For the Empire!" They shouted, as they charged at the Mythic Dawn.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Still on horse back, escaping The Mythic Dawn, Krazak and Mac came across the town of Leyawiin, Krazak thinking that it would be a good idea to lay low for a while. He got off the horse, but he thought leaving the horse there would show they were hiding there. He then hit the horse on the back, making it run off.

"Come on, Mac. We'll be hiding here for a while." Krazak instructed, as he brought Mac inside, walking past two guards in sliver armour and with white attire that had a patch of a horse with green colour around it. "Is there a problem? You seem troubled?" One of the guards asked.

Krazak looked back, thinking that if he mentioned The Mythic Dawn, they'd think he's crazy. "Bandits. But they'll follow the horse. So don't worry, there won't be any trouble today."

The guard chuckled. "That's too bad. I was hoping for some action today."

Krazak wasn't a fan of these kind of guards. The kind that were boastful, and always wanting a fight. Luckily, he seemed to have some restraint.

Krazak walked in with Mac standing close, to see what waited for them inside. From the gate they entered through, the west gate, the first things they saw were the side of the large chapel, of what was known as "The Nine." Which were the Nine Daedric Princes. To their left was an inn, known as "Five Claws Inn." Looks like they found their resting place. Krazak reached for his coin pouch, and didn't feel it. He looked, to see it was gone. He cursed under his breath. "Must have dropped it in battle." Krazak said to himself.

He had to get them room for the day, or more, if need be. Krazak looked at Mac, and then had an idea. Maybe if he showed the letter from Urial Septim, maybe it could persuade the owner to let them rest for free. He reached into his pack and took it out, holding the piece of paper in his hands. "Let's hope this works." He whispered to himself. He motioned his head to the inn, while looking at Mac, telling him to follow.

Walking through the singular door, they would see the inside of the inn, the first two doors next to them being the rentable rooms. Krazak then saw the owner, it being an Argonian. "Welcome to The Five Claws inn. What'll it be?" She asked.

Krazak thought about how to rent a room, hoping to do it without any force needed. He figured no sugar coating would work, since he bet she gets this all the time when people need rooms for free. He showed the letter, making sure she saw the dragon crest on the letter. "We're on our way to the Imperial city to deliver this boy to his highness, Urial Septim VII. But we're being chased by criminals who want to take him. We need a place to rest and let things cool down."

The Argonian looked at the paper, blinking while she examined the letter. "Is that the best you've got? I've heard drunks that gave more convincing stories."

Krazak sighed. Of course she didn't believe him. Now that he thought about it, the story was a bit hard to believe. "Alright, where can I get jobs to make quick money? Any bounty boards in town?" Krazak asked.

"There are none, however, there are people in this town that surely would surely need help with some troubles they have. One they see the sword and shield of yours, they'll come crawling to you." The Argonian said.

Krazak nodded, and then looked at Mac, kneeling to eye level. "Mac. Stay here. I'll be back with the money we need for a room."

Mac looked at Krazak worriedly.

"Don't worry. Once I come back, I'll stay by your side. I won't be gone for long, I promise." Krazak said, as he stood up and patted his deformed head. "You're a strong boy. You'll be fine without me." He said, as farewell words, walking out the door and closing it.

Mac felt this sense of loneliness, despite what Krazak told him. He went to the tables in the inn and sat down by his lonesome.

After a few hours, Mac would hear the door open, and his head shot out of his arms in excitement, but only saw a blonde haired child, walk in. Mac put his head back down, disappointed, closing his eyes.

"Did you bring the rent?" The Argonian asked.

The girl nodded. "Yes. Here you are, my good lady." The girl said, hearing the clink of the coin fall onto the Argonian's hand.

Mac looked for a moment, to see this girl look back him, seeing her hazel eyes and her pale skin, along with her plump lips.

"Oh, are you new?" The girl asked, as she walked closer to him.

Mac simply nodded.

"My name is Heilig, it's a pleasure to meet a new comer in Leyawiin. And a child too. I'm the only one here." Heilig said.

Mac looked at her, not giving any sort of response, only staring.

"You don't talk much, do you? That's okay. We're all shy at some point in our lives." Heilig said, with a smile. "Are you alone?"

Mac shook his head.

"Are you waiting for someone?" Heilig asked.

Mac nodded.

"I see. Wait here, I want to show you something." Heilig said, as she waved.

Mac waved back, still no words coming from him.

On Krazak's side, he asked around where he could find some paying work, and he received one that was up to his tier, and the pay sounded good. The problem was somebody's farm was overrun by goblins, and they still lurked within. So, Krazak found the owner of said farm, and walked to them. "I hear you have an infestation problem with Goblins." Krazak said.

The owner was a Khajit, and he had a hope filled look on his face. "Yes! Are you here to help me!?"

Krazak nodded. "Of course. So what do I need to know?" He asked, wondering if there anything noteworthy of these goblins.

"If I recall, there was more than 7 of them, all of them using swords. From the way you look, I'd say you can handle them with ease." The Khajit commented, with a smile, and his ears pointing up.

"Got it. Tell me where your farm is and I'll get to the exterminating." Krazak said.

"It's just east of Leyawiin. As much as I'm sad to say, it's no longer able to produce food, so I'll have to start new farm. So, don't worry about property damage." The Khajit informed. "As long as those goblins are gone, I'll be happy."

"No problem. All I ask is anything over forty gold." Krazak informed as well.

"You'll be saving lives. One hundred is good enough for me." The Khajit offered.

"Fine by me." Krazak said, as he then walked out the house of The Khajit. He then walked out of Leyawiin, and went east of Leyawiin, seeing there was a deep river. However, there was a raft he could use to get across. He rowed his way to the other side of the river, to see the farm, or what was left. He surfaced the raft, and got off of it, to see there were none around, though he could hear one scrounging around.

A goblin with a horned helmet and an iron sword was walking around, while it was eating a raw piece of meat. From the look of it, Krazak recognized it as the leg of a dog.

Krazak slowly took his sword out, and snuck closer to it, wanting to catch it by surprise. He snuck behind it, and raised his sword, as he brought it down and cut right into it's shoulder, and then again, reaching the organs, killing it. But the goblins came out the house, kicking the door down and pointed at Krazak, all hearing him kill the goblin. They sprinted towards him, all of their weapons drawn.

One jumped at him, but he knocked him back with his shield, and then cut the throat of another that was charging to him. Two jumped at him at the same time, screeching and bring their swords down, but Krazak blocked them both with his sword and shield. He then hit one right in the face with his knee, and pushed them other way. He saw the sword land next to him, and he picked it up, dropping his shield for a moment.

He stabbed both goblins through the chest, and pulled his swords out. Three charged at him, Krazak resting his arms by his waste, and slashed them all through their necks, decapitating three goblins at the same time. The last goblin latched onto his back and went to stab him in the chest, but Krazak caught the dagger that could have sunk into his chest. He then grabbed the goblin's head and threw him to the ground, and stomped onto his skull, hearing the sound of it's breaking skull under his boot. He picked his foot off the remains of the skull, and looked at the cabin, that was the owner's house. He figured he should check, just in case if there were more. A quick head poke in the cabin, and he saw there were none left. He closed the door and slapped his hands together, seeing his work was all done.

He looked back at the raft and walked to it, getting back on it and went across the river. He made his way back to the Khajit's home, and stood in front of him.

"Did you take care of those goblins?" The Khajit asked.

Krazak nodded. "As good as dead." He answered simply.

"Excellent. And not even a scratch on you. You know, you should be a part of the Imperial Legion. They could use somebody like you." The Khajit said, as he then handed Krazak the one hundred gold, as promised.

Krazak took the gold, but shook his head at the suggestion. "As much as the idea sounds good, I'm only here..." He paused for a moment, not wanting to tell his real reason. "on business."

"I see. Oh well, maybe someday." The Khajit then waved. "Farewell, friend."

Krazak nodded. "Of course." He said, as he then walked out the house, and made his way to Leyawiin. With one hundred gold in his pocket, they could stay there for at least three days, counting food they'd have to buy. That'd probably be enough days to lay low until they could make their way to The Imperial city.

"-and these are the boots of the crusader."Heilig said, pointing at a picture of a knight in armour, her finger laying on his boots. "It's said that animals will never harm you, if you are to wear these on your feet."

Mac then was about to point to another piece of armour, but then heard the door open, to see Krazak return. He ran to Krazak and hugged him, tightly around his leg.

Heilig saw Krazak, seeing he was an Orc. Not that it was a problem, she was just surprised. She imagined Mac was waiting for his father, but she could tell that this wasn't his father.

Krazak looked at Mac and patted his head, then looked at Heilig. "I see you made a new friend, Mac." He said cheerfully.

Heilig gently bowed. "Hello. My name is Heilig. I take it you are taking care of Mac?"

Krazak nodded. "That's right." He then saw the book she was holding, it being a book about The Knights of the nine. "I see you are interested in The Knights of the Nine."

Heilig looked at the book and hugged it. "I dream of becoming a crusader. I know, I shouldn't dream of something so silly. A child can't become one." Heilig said, in an annoyed tone.

From the tone she was giving, he guessed she was told that she would never make a good knight. Krazak kneeled to Heilig. "Who cares what they think? They're just jealous because you're going to become something much greater than them, Heilig." Krazak said. "Tell me. If you were a holy crusader, and they started making fun of you for what you are, what would you do, as a crusader?"

Heilig heard his question, and thought about it. She closed her eyes, imagining herself in a situation such as that. "I... I wouldn't let their words hurt me. Because a crusader would never let the words of others falter their loyalty to the nine." Heilig answered, remembering that out of the book.

"Good. Now that's what a crusader would really do. I think I already see one in front of me." Krazak said, ruffling her hair. He then stood up and looked at Mac. "Alright, Mac. Let's grab a bite to eat. I bet you're hungry."

Mac showed Krazak the lunch, showing they could eat that. And it was a good idea. That would be a good amount of gold saved for one day. "Smart thinking, Mac." Krazak said, as he then sat down on a table with Mac, and saw Heilig stood there. Krazak eyed Mac for a moment, and then motioned his head, telling Heilig to come sit. "Consider it our treat." Krazak said.

Heilig was surprised to hear that they wanted her to sit with them and eat. She had never gotten food out of anybody without doing something for them. She had never met anybody as kind as Krazak and Mac. It was as if they were family. "Thank you, Sir Krazak. You are very kind." She thanked.

"Think nothing of it. Now come on, get it while it's fresh." He said, as they all began to eat.


	5. Final Chapter

Final Chapter

Spending at least three days in the Five Claws inn, Krazak figured by now, they were in the clear. Now he could hopefully bring Mac to The Imperial City, without any ambushes. So today, it was time for Mac to give his farewell to Heilig, the lady crusader in the making.

He gently shook Mac to wake him up. "Come on, Mac. It's time to head out. Go say goodbye to your friend." Krazak instructed.

Mac looked at Krazak, having a bit of a sad expression on his face, mixed with tired, since he just woke up. He nodded, and slowly got off the bed, rubbing his eyes and yawned.

"Is this your last stay?" The Argonian asked.

"Yes." Krazak then leaned to her, over the counter. "You never saw us, understand?"

The Argonian gave a suspicious look, her eyes narrowing. "I see. Perhaps we'll keep this under the table." The Argonian said, understanding.

"Good." Krazak said, then grabbing Mac's hand and walked out the door with him, seeing the grey, dull sky. But that wasn't all he saw. He then saw Mythic Dawn people were coming in through the west gate, as two dead Leyawiin guards lied on the ground. Krazak pulled Mac back in the inn, and slammed the door. "Damn. They found us."

"What are you talking about?" The Argonian asked, in a worried tone.

"Hide. These people are dangerous." Krazak warned, without explanation.

As much as The Argonian suspected they were criminals, she would rather not die by their hands. She did as told, and hid behind the counter.

Krazak peaked through the door, taking a look at where they could go to get past these people. They were starting to spread out, looking for them. "Spread out. Find the Orc, and the one known as Mac." One demanded.

Two were approaching the inn, Krazak behind the door, pulling Mac to his side. "Alright, Mac. We're gonna have to take these guys out. As soon as they come through that door, we jump them."

Mac nodded, as he then readied himself, to jump for whoever he would target.

The door was kicked open, as two Mythic Dawn came walking in, swords in hand. "Now." Krazak said, as Mac and him jumped towards them, Mac punching the back of the head of a Mythic Dawn member. Krazak grabbed the member's head and wrapped his arm around his neck, and strangled him.

Krazak knocked the member unconscious, as did Mac, though he was still beating him over the head, until he didn't hear any more grunts from the Mythic Dawn member. Mac then stood up and looked at Krazak, wanting to know what to do next.

Krazak looked through the door again, thinking that they had to make their next move, and fast. He saw the west gate, seeing it was watched by two Mythic Dawn. He could try the east gate, but this one was closer, along with the horse stables being on this side of the town.

"Mac. Stay here, I'll be right back." Krazak said. "And I mean it. Stay here, or my plan won't work." Krazak added, showing he had a plan.

Normally, Mac would refuse to leave his side, but he grew to do as told more often now. Mac nodded and then hid next to The Argonian.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, Mac. I promise." Krazak said, as he then stepped out the door, and gently closed it. He remembered there was a smithery near the inn, known as The Dividing Line. Krazak examined his surroundings, seeing it was right there, nearby, while there were no Mythic Dawn around, probably most of them being in other buildings. He quickly snuck his way to the entrance of the shop, as he slowly opened the door, and walked in.

"Hey! What are you doing in here!?" The Argonian blacksmith said, with a balding Nord next to him.

Krazak shushed him, his finger on his lip. "Do you want those people running in here!?" He said, quietly.

"What are you talking about?" The Argonian asked, somehow not knowing about the attack.

Krazak figured if he told them about the Mythic Dawn they wouldn't believe him. "There are dangerous people out there, and they're looking for me and this boy I'm bringing to the Imperial City."

"Than maybe it would be better if I let them know you're here." The Argonian threatened.

"Sure, and your reward will be your business burning down with you in it." Krazak pointed out as he then saw a bow right on the table. A steel bow. Just what he needed. "Listen. I need to get out of here. Once I do, I'll inform Urial Septim about this and have guards deal with this. I just need to borrow your bow and a couple of arrows to get out of here."

"Unless you have the gold, no deal." The Argonian, his eyes narrow.

"Sir, what good is gold if he's trying to save our lives?" The Nord pointed out, actually wanting to help Krazak.

The Argonian sighed. "Fine. I guess I can spare a bow and some arrows."

Krazak grabbed the steel bow and tested the string, seeing it was really strong. He was then handed a quiver of dwarven arrows, that had yellow steel sharp ends. He took them and looked at The Argonian and Nord. "Thank you. I'll bring it back if I can, I promise."

"Just go. If they're as dangerous as you say, then get them out as soon as you can." The Argonian said.

Krazak nodded and slowly opened the door, and checked his sides, seeing there were none near him still. He stepped out and closed the door behind him, and quickly snuck back to the inn. He then heard a scream coming from the east gate, but sadly, he didn't have time to help whoever was in trouble. He felt bad, but he had to get out of here as soon as he could. Krazak snuck his was back to the inn, and saw that Mac and The Argonian innkeeper were still safe.

"Mac. Come on, we're getting out of here." Krazak said, as Mac out and hugged Krazak, happy to see him. Krazak then handed Mac the bow, Mac curious of what he was given. "Here, you're going to use this." Krazak said. "Follow me, Mac."

Mac looked at the bow, along with the quiver he was handed, and had it strapped to his back. Mac nodded, ready to do as told.

Krazak brought him to the back of the inn, as the roof was low enough for Krazak to boost him up. "Here, climb my back and get on the roof." Krazak instructed.

Mac climbed up his back, getting one foot on top of the other of Krazak's body, and climbed up the ledge of the roof, pulling himself up. He would then get a view of the two Mythic Dawn guarding the west gate.

"Mac. When I give you the signal, you'll shoot the guard to your left. Understand?" Krazak said, hoping he understood.

Mac nodded, and looked at the bow, starting to figure out how it worked. And he did, as soon as he trailed his fingers on the string of the bow. Mac placed an arrow on the string and drew it back, while he aimed for the Mythic Dawn to his left.

Mac could see Krazak creeping up to one of the members, as he hid behind a small cobblestone wall, almost lying on the ground to hide. He kept his eye on Krazak, waiting for him to give the signal.

Krazak peaked his head from the edge, he could see both of them. Krazak turned his head to Mac, and did a gesture, sliding his thumb over his neck, telling him to shoot.

Mac nodded, and let go of the string, as the dwarven arrow flew towards The Mythic Dawn, and watched as the arrow pierced right through his skull, his body falling to the ground. Krazak then came in and sunk his sword right through the man's chest, after covering his mouth. He threw the body down, and then motioned his head to Mac, telling him to come down.

Mac jumped down and put the bow on his back, and ran to Krazak's side. Krazak then opened the gate, and ran out, letting Mac through first. He then saw that the owner of the horse stable was burned alive by fire magic. A poor end for an honest man. "Mac, there might be some saddles in the house. Get one and bring it here."

Mac nodded and ran in, fetching a saddle. He came back out, carrying one completely made of leather, and handed it to Krazak. Krazak examined it for a moment, to see it was very well made. He saddled up the white horse they were going to use to get to the Imperial City as quick as they could. Krazak hoped on, and pulled Mac up. "Hang on, Mac. It's gonna get rough." He warned, as he then kicked the sides of the horse and cracked the reins, and the horse galloped forward, busting through the gate that kept them in.

Krazak followed the path he could see, coming across sharp turns and the view of the river by his side. It would be nice to look at, though he was running for his life as of now. He then came across a bridge, and a small lodge, then another bridge up ahead, but he could see Mythic Dawn standing there, with the bridge blocked, by debris. Krazak stopped the horse for a moment, and took a good look at the bridge. There was no other way to get past them. Krazak looked back at Mac. "Hang on tight Mac." Krazak warned. Mac nodded, and held on tight.

Krazak cracked the reins, and then made the horse gallop forward, as Krazak let out a growing war cry, as the horse went faster and faster, and burst right through the road block, that was wagons and piles of wood, now flying everywhere "It's Krazak! Stop him!" One of the Mythic Dawn members called out.

Karzak ran past the bridge and followed the path. After continuing the path forward, he would come across another big town, where he ran past a horse stable, with a sign on the other side of the road that showed the direction to the Imperial City, straight ahead. He going down the path, and Mac poked his back, and pointed back, to show they were being tailed by Mythic Dawn on horses.

"Shoot at them!" Krazak instructed.

Mac nodded and turned around, as he pulled an arrow back and aimed towards the Mythic Dawn, and shot an arrow right to his shoulder, as he would fall off his horse. The other one got closer and pulled a dagger out and swung towards Krazak, but Krazak drew his sword and slashed the Mythic Dawn right on his neck, cutting right through. The body then fell off the horse, giving them some time to focus on the path and see which would lead where.

With a sharp turn and following the straight path, he came across two inns that were on opposite sides of the roads. He then came across a fork on the road, a sign showing where the entrance to the Imperial City was. And that was to the left fork on the road. He turned to the left, coming across what was known as, 'The old Bridge.' There were more Mythic Dawn waiting for them, as he rammed right through them, hearing the sound of shattering skulls against the horse's body. "After them!" A member shouted.

Krazak looked back, to see there were four of them on horseback chasing after him. "You know what to do Mac!" Krazak said.

Mac drew his bow and aimed it to the Mythic Dawn, nailing one right on the chest, but they stayed on their horse. Some threw fireballs and lightning bolts their way, but none hit. Krazak looked forward, to see the entrance in the distance. "We're almost there Mac! Just han-" They would then see as there were magic sigils on the ground, and then ground erupted in fire, as they were thrown off the horse, both hitting the hard, stone ground, the horse running around in a blazing inferno.

Krazak stood up and picked up Mac, as then they were surrounded, by Mythic Dawn. "An ambush." Krazak said, as him and Mac stood together, back to back. There was no where left to go, but Krazak had an idea. He looked at Mac. "Mac, I'm gonna clear a path for you, and when I do, you're gonna run for the Imperial City. You have to leave me behind."

Mac looked at Krazak, with a shocked expression. "I know it's hard to, but we have no choice. You have to get to Urial Septim. Tell the guards when you get in, and they should bring you to him."

Mac shook his head, not wanting to.

"Mac. Do it for me." Krazak said, looking at him, a sad expression his eyes were shown. His first sign of sadness that Mac had ever seen.

"Attack!" The Mythic Dawn then all charged at him.

Just what he wanted. Krazak grabbed Mac and threw him over the crowd, Mac landing on the ground, and pushed himself up. "GO MAC! RUN!" Krazak shouted, as he felt the cut of a dagger on the back of his head.

Mac started to draw tears around his eyes, as he then ran for the entrance as fast as he could, only hearing the sounds of his feet against the ground, and the sounds of metal clashing behind him.

Krazak blocked and cut all that was thrown at him. He then felt a dagger plunge into his back, and but pushed the attacker away, then felt another though his waist. Krazak clenched his eyes and let out a war cry, as he then pushed them all way, and threw his shield against one, hearing breaking bones. "Ancestors. All of my family. Give me strength." He said, clenching his sword with both hands. He then gave the Mythic Dawn a death glare, as he charged at one in front of him, and sunk his sword through his chest, and pulled it out, to turn and slash another.

A Mythic Dawn shot fire and hit his back, but Krazak took it. One charged at him with a dagger, but he caught his hand and plunged it through his eye, and bent his neck back, breaking it. Krazak turned and slashed two throats, then stomped right on the head of one still lying on the ground. Then came two daggers right through his back, Krazak roaring in pain. But the adrenaline was kicking in. He grabbed their head and pulled as hard as he could, hearing to loud snaps from their necks.

Three came in at the same time, firing lighting out of their hands and hitting Krazak, stunning him for a moment, and all plunged their daggers right through his chest, but Krazak wasn't dead yet. He stabbed his sword through two heads, and grabbed the last one by the head, and sunk his thumbs right through his eyes, feeling the eyes squish under his thumbs.

He threw the body down, as he caught his breath. He looked around, seeing they were all dead. Everyone that even scratched him. He then looked down, to see his body was filled with stab wounds and blood, all across his body. His legs felt weak, as he fell to the ground, and saw the blood that dripped to the ground. Krazak's eyes were beginning to blur, as he began to lose feeling at his finger tips, against the cold ground. He looked up, to see the little grey shirted blur that was Mac, still running. He smiled, as clenched his fist. "You're my boy... Mac..." Krazak fell to the ground, his body losing heat, and motion.

Mac kept running for the entrance, as he then saw legionaries stand by the entrance. "Quickly, Mac! Inside!" One said, as he then escorted him to Urial Septim. Running down the streets of The Imperial City, the Legionary lead Mac to a large, circular building, and brought him all the way upstairs, to bring him to a man with a fancy purple robe, and long white hair. "Your grace! We have brought the boy!"

He had a shocked expression on his face, though it seemed hope filled. "He did it. He brought the boy." Urial Septim said, in a celebratory tone of voice, though calm. "But where's Krazak?"

The Legionary shook his head. "I'm not sure. We will look for him soon, your grace."

Urial Septim nodded, as he then looked at Mac, seeing his tear filled eyes. It gave Urial a sense of what really happened. He kneeled in front of him, and showed him a small cup of water. "Here, drink this. You must be exhausted."

Mac looked at the cup, and then drank it, though slowly. Mac finished the drink, as he had a drowsy expression, then fell to the ground, asleep.

"Sir?" The Legionary asked, confused.

Urial Septim looked at The Legionary. "I saw it, in my dream, it played out as him not recognizing me, and in the prison. I will not risk changing the way how fate planned our meeting. For it could alter the end of this crisis." Urial Septim explained. "Bring the boy to the prison, but make sure he is well nourished." Urial Septim ordered.

The Legionary bowed, and picked Mac's sleeping body up. "Your wish is my command, your grace." The Legionary said, as he then carried him off, to the city dungeon.

20 years later...

In the his Chamber, Mac sat on the cold stone ground, right next to his small table, with a tan cup and jug. Filled with nothing at the moment, as he felt the sun's rays coming from the small, barred window.

He looked at the cell door, to see that there was that dark elf, still talking bad to him, calling him, 'A piece of human trash,' or saying, 'You're going to die here,' like he always did. Funny thing is, Mac didn't even know why he was here. Why was he here?

He then heard chatter coming from the stairs, and walked to the door, hearing the steps come closer.

"Hey. Do you hear that? It's the guards. They're coming, for you. He he he ha ha." The dark elf laughed.

"My sons... they're dead, aren't they?" The deep, yet familiar voice said, coming closer.

"We aren't certain, sire. The messenger only said they were attacked." Another male voice said.

"No... they're dead, I know it." The deep voice said, in a sad tone.

"My job is to protect you, sire." The female voice said, the group the revealing themselves.

"What's this prisoner doing here? This place is suppose to be off limits." The female guard said, in the fancy black and yellow armour.

"An unusual mix up, it would seem." The Imperial in armour said.

The female sighed. "Nevermind, let's go. We must not waste any time." She said. "Stand back, prisoner. We will not hesitate to kill you if we must." She warned.

Mac nodded and stood back, as they all walked in, and stood by the chains that hung from the ceiling. The male guard stood in front of him. "Stay right where you are."

The white haired man looked at Mac, with a surprised expression. "You... I've seen you..."

END.


End file.
